


Places of Exile Banner (Kronos/Methos)

by TouchoftheWind



Series: Finding Home Banners [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Criminal Minds, Highlander - All Media Types, NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the series 'Finding Home' by shadeshifter. A multi-crossover with NCIS, Criminal Minds, Highlander, Supernatural, and Angel being the main fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Places of Exile Banner (Kronos/Methos)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Places of Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128926) by [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter). 



 

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNcmSMWhT5yQq6pUnuV0CkVX9AsV4gfE1PQeZEIfKSOWcaWPDGpEZP77tJryuQ2uQ?key=NWRoSDVtZlp2Y3NPMVYxQlk2UkFyTU8wVl82TTNB&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/p2VHtuVrBmx49soI3

Textures: <http://picanta.deviantart.com/art/PICANTA-Textures-pack-5-418606162>


End file.
